


The New Governess

by ReaderX8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, Elven Parties, F/M, Falling In Love, Governess hired, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Pace is fudging hot, Romance, Thranduil is annoyed, Young Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderX8/pseuds/ReaderX8
Summary: Legolas is becoming difficult. Instead of attending lessons and listening to his governes, he runs around playing tricks on the staff. Thranduil hires a governes from Imladris later finding out that she was the governes to Elronds children. Both a quite lonely yet Legolas is the only one they both love.Legolas might just bring them together...





	The New Governess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first work on The Hobbit so I hope you enjoy. (Most of my works revolve around the Black Butler universe, though not on this site)  
> I am happy to take suggestions if they are offered.

"My king the new governess has arrived" the kings personal guard said. "bring her in" the king replied in an annoyed tone. The king was quite upset on this particular day. His son had been acting up lately and beginning to miss his studies to play tricks on staff. He had missed most of his combat training lessons as well as his etiquette lessons. The kings patients with his son was wearing extremely thin. This remained unknown to his 51 year old son (7 in human years). The governess walked in with her hood still covering her head. Little bits of golden hair shone through the sides of her head. She walked in with her head down as she was told looking at the king would cost her dearly, her life was the price. She dared not speak unless spoken to. "make sure my son resumes his studies. No playing. And get that confounded hood off you head!" He shouted. The girl just stiffened and slowly lifted the hood off of her head. Her hair came toppling down by the sides of her face. Beauty had always been part of an elf's features and this elf was no exception. Her face radiated with beauty on par with that of the Lady of Light. Yet her eyes shone with intelligence and slight defiance. The king looked on at this terrified elleth. She looked up at the king, his eyes looked directly into her green orbs. It stayed like that for a second. Until her terrified eyes diverted from his icy grey ones. "go!" He shouted.  
The guard escorted the elleth out of the room and led her to the prince. He was sitting by the window looking on his fathers kingdom. Silently he sat as the woman walked in. His eyes darted to hers. A warm smile came on to her face as she saw his eager face. "hello little leaf. What is your name?" She asked him as she bent down to his eye level. He smiled a cheeky grin. "Legolas, my name is Legolas" he said. She smiled at him. "well Legolas, my name is Claire, Claire Dree" she introduced herself. "why are you here?" He asked. "I'm here to help you get back on track with your studies as well as help you" she smiled. His face dropped. "I dont need you" was all he said. She lost her smile. "now now, as a prince you must be polite" she said. He walked to her. "are you going to be fun or boring like the others?" He asked. "fun, now lets head to your archery lesson" she said as she took his hand. The guard once again led them.

They arrived in the garden where the teacher stood. He was strict looking. His eyes bore into that of the child's. This scared the poor child so much so that he took to hiding behind his new governess. She looked at him and smile. "dear, there is nothing to worry about. A lesson is a lesson. You must take it and learn" she said kneeling. He nodded and they began the lesson. She stood watch while the child began holding the bow. She realised how wrong the stance was and the hold but the instructor just let it be. This annoyed her. Once the lesson was over the man left. Leaving the two together. "little leaf, please forget everything that man has taught you" she said. He looked at her in confusion. Doors opened and the king came through to see his son. "father. I went to my archery lesson." He ran up to hug his father. The king gave a slight smile. "how was it?" The king asked his son while Claire looked down at her feet. "Claire said to forget everything he taught me" he blurted out. The king swung his head in her direction. He was enraged and about to shout. "th-the instructor is teaching speed. Not precision or damage. He is only teaching one thing and that's not good for him to learn" she mumbled. Of course the king heard. "well then since your a specialist, you will instruct my son in the way of the bow. And maybe even the sword." He sneered challenging the elleth while letting go of his son. He then picked up the bow and threw it at Claire. She caught it and took out an arrow from the fallen quiver. She took it a fired. Her arrow hit the bulls eye. She then picked up a other one just as fast as the one before. This time it split the previous arrow. This happened thrice more before the arrows ran dry. The boy cheered and clapped while the king's eyes show fascination for a split second. That was all but gone when his son ran up to the elleth and hugged her.

She smiled warmly down at the child and hugged back as if forgetting the kings presence all together. The king then looked at the elleth and walked to her. She froze in her spot, scared even to look up at the tall king. She was a head lower than him. He took her chin in his hand and lifted it up to face him. "I repeat, you will teach my son. Do you specialise in anything else?" He asked calmly. She nodded eagerly trying to get out of the kings grasp. He tilted his head questionably. "i-I can do a lot of things, my king" she said. "then you will be my sons only teacher." He smirked. Claire gasped. "my king? There is but one thing I cant teach" she mumbled quietly returning her face to the ground. "and that is?" He asked once again lifting her head with his fingers. "i-I c-can't swim" she said embarrassed. He chuckled. She looked up surprised at the king. He never laughed, at least that's what she heard. He was meant to be a terrifyingly straight faced king but this action defied her definition of this king. She found his laughter pleasing and her heart fluttered to it. She smiled with him and his son. "its not funny my king" she said quietly. This only made him laugh more. She looked down in embarrassment as her face turned slightly red from the teasing. "its okay Claire, I know how to swim already" the young boy said. To this his father stopped. All was suddenly quiet. "guard, accompany my son to his chambers." He said. The boy went along nicely leaving then king with the governess. "come" he said leaving his spot. She followed him through corridors and rooms until they got to a large double door(ed) room. He opened it revealing a study. Book shelves surrounded the sides with a single desk sitting in the middle. Parchments and books had been stacked on and next to the desk. He then took his place at the desk while she stood in front. He gestured for her to sit and she followed suit. "Who are you?" He asked. "I am Claire Dree, from both here and Rivendale, my father taught me the way of the sword and my mother the way of the bow. I learnt martial arts and self defence as a child with my late brother. I excel in all subjects and know etiquette very well due to my family being more than comfortable with finances. I was the governes for Lord Elronds children." she said quietly refusing to look him in the eye. The king looked at the elleth. She was very beautiful to him. The fact that she was educated like a queen also added to her beauty. He saw the way she talked to his son, her smile and the way she proved the instructor wrong. He would have to learn to deal with these coming feelings that arose suddenly. She looked up expecting to be shouted at by the straight faced king but instead she found her self entranced by his smile. Her heart began to flutter once more. She knew she would have to learn to deal with these forbidden feelings. 

The mutual feelings were unknown to each other, this would prove the story more than slightly interesting.


End file.
